Jeral, estas seguro?
by NekoFT
Summary: Jeral quiere dar el gran paso con la chica de pelo escarlata... pero no de la manera apropiada... 80%Jerza, 20%Nalu


_**Hola minna!**_

_**Aqui les traigo un one shot que se me ocurrió no hace mucho. Es Jerza y algo de Nalu, pero mas Jerza. Pasen, lean, diviértanse.**_

_**FT n me pretenece, es de Mashima**_

_**Disfruten!**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Estas seguro?**

.

.

Era un día soleado.. O al menos lo fue. Ya son las cinco de la tarde, momento en que el astro rey comenzaba su descenso para dar pasó a la gala de la luna.

En una casa no muy lejos de un vasto parque, concretamente en la sala, se encontraban reunidos los chicos escuchando los planes de Jeral de esa noche, la que esperaba fuese tan gratificante como lo sería la navidad.

El peli azul les contaba su idea, recibiendo miradas nerviosas e incrédulas. Vestía un traje negro con una corbata azul, que hacia juego con su cabello. La camisa era blanca y estaba bien acomodada. El más interesado en escucharlo era Natsu, que también buscaba en su novia lo mismo que el chico. Gray y Gajeel tan solo lo miraban como si un tornillo le faltase.

**-Y que opinan?-** pregunto al terminar su relato. Los chicos se miraron como obligándose a hablar.

**-Acaso estás loco?** -Pregunto Gajeel alzando una ceja.

**-Por pedirle matrimonio a Erza?-** pregunto el peli azul un tanto dolido.

**-No eso no**- le dijo Gray- **Es obvio que quieres hacerlo desde la secundaria.**

**-No creo ser tan obvio**- le dijo el chico con una gota.

-**Lastimosamente si lo eras.-** le corrigió el pelinegro quitándose la camisa

**-Entonces por qué?-** pregunto chequeando la hora**.-Por llevarla a una repostería? Saben que ama los dulces.**

**-Estas cerca**- le contesto Gajeel con un bostezo.-**pero no es eso.**

**-Me explican, pues no lo capto.**

**-Estás loco?-** preguntaron de nuevo, solo que esta vez fue el peli rosa con una cara extrañamente seria

**-Esto me está cansando…**

**-Te lo digo pues no quiero que ella se quede viuda antes de contraer matrimonio-** hablo sabiamente el peli rosa, llevándose el apoyo de los otros dos**.- Como rayos se te ocurrió lo del anillo?! Te va a matar!-** le dijo desde su lugar y haciendo énfasis en la última parte.

-**Y qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Ni siquiera sé por qué te escucho, llevas seis meses tratando de pedirle matrimonio a Lucy y sigues ahí**- Natsu se quedó de piedra.

**- Puede que flamitas no avance, pero tiene razón. Lo del anillo es un suicidio.**- Le dijo Gray tratando de colocarle el tornillo que se le zafo.

**-Vamos, chicos. Los traje de apoyo no de salvavidas**- les dijo el chico mirando la hora nuevamente.- **Ya me voy, le dije que la recogería a las siete.**- Agarro su billetera y se acercó a la puerta**.- Traten de no destrozar nada.- **Y se fue…

**-Deberíamos ayudarlo?-** pregunto Natsu mirando la puerta con duda.

-**No, déjalo. Si muere nos enteraremos mañana-** comento Gajeel caminando a la cocina.- **Quieren algo?**

**-Si-** dijeron ambos.

-**Pues búsquenlo**.- se rio el pelinegro volviendo con una soda.

OoOoOoOoOoO

En casa de Erza estaban reunidas las chicas, riendo y ayudando a la pelirroja para estar lista. La chica llevaba un vestido con escote palabra de honor de color naranja pálido que tenía un corte a un lado, dejando ver sus piernas. Un cinturón rojizo a juego con el bolso de mano y Los zapatos eran una especie de botas ajustadas a la altura de la rodilla.

**-Que tal me veo?**- pregunto la Titania al terminar los retoques.

-**Te ves excelente Erza**-le contesto Levy sonriente.

**-Juvia cree que Erza-san deslumbrara a Jeral-san en la cena de esta noche.- **le comento la peli azul sentada en su cama.

**-U-Este-tedes cr-creen?-**pregunto roja como un tomate. Las tres asintieron.- **Y… Si m-me pi-p-pi-p-pi-de-pide ma-ma-mamamamaamma….**-intento decir jugando con el bolso de manera peligrosa

**-Matrimonio?-**colaboro Lucy como buena amiga. La pobre asintió- **Entonces alégrate. Al menos el si lo dirá…- **añadió mirando la pared con desgana.

-**Tranquila Lucy, seguro cuando te lo pida será especia**l- le consoló Levy con calma.- **Al menos no hará como Gajeel que lo grito a los cuatro vientos en el centro comercial.**

**-Juvia está feliz de que Gray sama colocase el anillo en una estatua de hielo de Juvia que Gray-sama hizo**- añadió la peli azul con un aura de corazones.

**-Chicas se desvían del tema.-** Les comento la pelirroja no tan roja**.- Que hago?-**Las chicas se miraron.

**-Solo di lo que sientes. Ósea, acepta**-aclaro Levy tranquila.- **Si te vas con rodeos o tartamudeas creerán que vas a decir que no.**

-**Lo dice la experta**.- añadió Juvia por lo bajo. Las chicas rieron, quitándole un poco de peso a Erza.

-**Tu tranquila Erza, sabrás actuar en el momento**.- aporto Lucy con una sonrisa. En ese momento son el timbre de la casa. Todas miraron el reloj sobresaltadas**.- Ya está aquí! A sus posiciones.-** Las peli azules asintieron y salieron disparadas. Lucy ayudo a "la apunto de caerse de la emoción" Erza para que saliese al pasillo.- **Tranquila, ya verás la cara que pondrá**…- la miro un momento.- **Y no lo golpees esta noche, por favor.**

**-Por qué haría algo así?-**pregunto Titania extrañada, pero su amiga solo la halo fuera de la habitación.

La puerta fue abierta por Levy que miro a Jeral de arriba abajo y negó con la cabeza, acto seguido le cerró la puerta en la cara. AL chico se le resbalo una gota, pero al rato la volvieron a abrir para darle una cajita con una especie de flor dentro.

**-Y esto?-**pregunto enarcando la ceja

-**Es un corsage, genio**- le contesto Levy.- **Colócaselo en la mano contraria al anillo.**- El peli azul se puso rojo.- **Y no te preocupes**- añadió giñando el ojo**- Pueden llegar a la hora que quieran…**

-**A que te refieres?-**preguntó Jeral un tanto asustado, pero una voz apremio a Levy desde el interior.

**-Levy-san, ya viene**!-dijo Juvia terminando de abrir la puerta, con cámara en mano. Tomo una foto a un desprevenido Jeral.-**Por favor que no se le caiga la baba de nuevo, Jeral-san**.

-**Eso sucedió en octavo**.- comento este, pero fue ignorado por las chicas que lo tiraron dentro y cerraron la puerta. Al rato, se encontraba bajando por las escaleras la gran Titania, como si de ella irradiase la luz de la habitación…Bueno, tenía un foco sobre ella y el resto de las luces de la casa estaban muy bajas a su alrededor.

Juvia comenzó a tomar fotos, mientras Levy le pasaba una servilleta a Jeral. La pelirroja llego a bajo y al rato la siguió Lucy. Jeral se repuso y le sonrió, arrancándole un sonrojo.

**-Bueno, nos vamos?**-pregunto el ofreciéndole su brazo. Ella asintió.

-**Esperen, una foto de la feliz pareja**- comento Juvia colocándose frente a ellos. Ambos sonrieron y la foto se tomó**.- Listo. Juvia les desea pararla bien.**

-**Sí, gracias**- le dijo Erza con una sonrisa mientras era conducida a la no tan lejana puerta. A los lados de Juvia Lucy y Levy hacían señas de aprobación con los dedos. Cuando la puerta se cerró las tres no se vieron. Una brisa paso y las rodeo un aura oscura.

-**Creen que sobreviva?-** pregunto Levy desanimada.

**-No lo sé…-**confirmo Lucy dejándose caer en el sofá

-**Miren el lado bueno**.- comento Juvia animándose un poco**- Sacamos fotos de ambos antes de que terminase en el hospital.**- Las dos chicas la miraron con una gota.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**-Ya llegamos, Madeimoselle**- le dijo Jeral bajándose y tendiéndole la mano. Ella sonrió encantada, viendo con grandes ojos el lugar donde se encontraban.

La repostería "Paradise", la mejor de lo mejor. Su breve menú en lo que a comida se refiere es superado por el intenso sabor de sus pastelees, codiciados a nivel internacional. Ok, exagero a nivel espacial. Un sitio, que a pesar de ser una repostería, era muy lujoso como para comer en su interior.

**-Señor, Mi Lady-** comento un sujeto con traje de mesero**.- Es un placer verlos por aquí. Si me permiten, su mesa esta lista.**

**-Gracias**-le dijo Jeral arrastrando Erza de la mano. Ella, que ya olía los pasteles estaba deseosa por ordenar. La mesa estaba colocada en uno de los balcones, recibiendo divinamente la luz de la luna. La mesa estaba dispuesta de tal manera que la elegancia y delicadeza reinaban en el lugar.

Jeral se adelantó y le separo el asiento a Erza, que se sentó muy gustosa. Cuando la acomodo, el chico se sentó. El mismo mesero vino a pedirles su orden.

**-Dos cafés y "eso"-** contesto el peli azul con una sonrisa. Erza lo miro extrañada

-**Comprendo señor, enseguida se lo traeremos.-** dicho esto se retiró. Jeral miro a Erza a los ojos.

**-Te ves radiante. Opacas la belleza de la mismísima luna llena**- le dijo con cariño. Ella se sonrojo sonrojada e inclino la cabeza un tanto tímida. El chico rio

**-De que te ríes?-**se quejó ella con fingida molestia.-**Y tu-tu… También te-te ve-ves bien…- **Añadió mirando su bolso, sin notar el breve sonrojo que surco las mejillas del peli azul.

**-Sabes, esta noche es perfecta para tener planes, como si el día hubiese planeado cuidadosamente revelar la más brillante joya del cielo ..**.- comento Jeral mirando el cielo. Ella lo miro asombrada, para luego sonreír. Una vocecita con cara de Lucy le decía "Tu tranquila Erza, sabrás actuar en el momento" seguido de un "Y no lo golpees esta noche, por favor". A que se refería con ello? No intentaría golpear al hombre que amaba, menos cuando estaba a punto de pedirle lo que ella más deseo escuchar de sus labios los últimos cuatro años.-**Sabes, esto me recuerda algo que escuche… Te cuento?**- ella asintió-** bien**

"_Hace grandes milenios en un mundo de magia, había gente buena y mala. Algunas de esas personas malas separar aron a varios niños de sus familias, para obligarlos a trabajar. Dos de ellos, una niña y un niño, se volvieron grandes amigos llegando incluso a quererse. Pero algo sucedió y el chico se hizo malo, lastimando a su amiga. Ella se alejó de él y encontró más amigos, en una especie de gremio de magos donde todos eran familia. Pasaron los años y ella se hizo grande y fuerte, toda una maga de alto nivel. Un día ella fue llevada al sitio donde aún vivía su antiguo amor, iniciando una pelea y con ayuda de sus nakamas, trajo de nuevo al chico hacia la luz. Lastimosamente fue apresado y escapo, volviéndose un fugitivo."_

"_Años después uno de los amigos de ella, un gran mago de fuego, murió en consecuencia de la más fiera de las batallas contra la oscuridad. Ella sus amigos quedaron devastados, pero no tanto como la novia de aquel mago. Poco después esta chica también murió, pero en su muerte había algo que les recordó a todos lo invencible que es el amor. Y si este logro pasar las fronteras de la vida y la muerte, porque ella no podía con algo tan simple como la ley? Busco a su amado un largo tiempo hasta que finalmente lo encontró. Le conto su historia y ambos lucharon para que pudiesen verse todo el tiempo. Con apoyo de su gremio, y unos cuantos atracos al ingreso, finalmente lograron su objetivo y vivieron felices por siempre"_

Al terminar el relato Jeral miro a Erza que lo veía con una mezcla de sinceridad y nostalgia.

**-De verdad escuchaste eso?-**pregunto con una sonrisita- O te lo acabas de inventar?

**-Si lo escuche**- contesto el peli azul- **Y era una buena forma de expresar cuanto te amo.**

**-Jeral yo…-** intento llamar su atención, pero vio al mesero trayendo una bandeja.- **Ya viene la comida**.- comento con un brillo en los ojos. El chico la miro embobado, recordando cuanto le Costó pedirle que fuese su novia al finalizar la secundaria, igualmente recordando como Natsu tuvo que patearlo para que saliese de su escondite.

**-Señor, su orden**- dijo el mesero al llegar.-**Disfrute mucho de la noche**- añadió con una sonrisita antes de retirarse.

-**Erza, antes de que**…-intento decirle Jeral, pero ella ya se cortaba una rebana del glorioso pastel de nata blanca, fresas y cerezas que les habían traído.- **Bueno, solo te pido que comas en calma.**

**-De acuerdo**- contesto ella para agarrar un trocito con una cuchara y llevárselo a la boca. La chica lentamente bajo la cuchara con una cara muy seria.- **Este es el mejor pastel de fresas que he probado en la vida.**

-**Me alegro que te guste**- le dijo Jeral, pero ella no lo escuchaba. Ahora comenzó a preguntarse si debí escuchar a sus amigos… Solo le quedaba esperar que ella no se atragante con su obsequio.

Como si le hubiesen leído la mente Erza puso una cara de extrañeza y se llevó la mano a la boca, sacando de ella un pequeño anillo de oro blanco, con espadas grabadas alrededor el símbolo de su tan querido instituto en una piedra rojiza. Ella lo miro sorprendida un rato, para después bajar la mirada.

-**Veo que lo encontrarte.-** comento Jeral en un suspiro sonriente. Ella n lo miraba.

-**Tu colocaste…Eso… ahí?-** pregunto la chica aun con el anillo en la mano. El asintió.

**-Era la mejor forma que se me ocurrió para dártelo.**- le dijo sonriente. Ella seguía sin mirarlo. Entonces un aura oscura broto de ella, asustando al chico.

-**Como… te atreves…a hacerle eso… a mi pastel**?-pregunto alzando su mirada que tenía un resplandor rojizo. Se llevó la mano a la espalda y de quien sabe dónde saco una catana.- **Eso es digno de senpuku.**

**-ER..Erza, cálmate.**- le dijo el alocando sus manos a los lados.- Solo era...- pero la pelirroja ya le tenía la punta de la espada apuntándole el cuello.

**-Sabes que NUNCA hay que meterse con mi pastel, Jeral Fernández**- comento con un aura rojiza. Las otras personas que estaban en el local huyeron despavoridos, mientras el peli azul trago saliva.- **NUNCA.**

-**Y si lo hace para pedir tu mano?-**pregunto el antes de que su vida pasase ante sus ojos. Erza alzo la espada y el chico cero los ojos. Sintió una respiración cerca de él. Los abrió y vio a Erza a escasos centímetros de él. La espada misteriosamente haba desaparecido, al igual que le aura de batalla de la chica.

-**En serio?-**pregunto con un ligero rubor.

**-S-si**- contesto Jeral aun recuperándose del susto. Suspiro para tranquilizarse-**Quería darte una sorpresa y esa fue la única manera que se me ocurrió**.- Erza lo miro un rato y sonrió.

**-Entonces puedo decir que acepto.-** contesto acercándose el, para darle un largo beso. Él se sorprendió al principio, pero al final correspondió. La sujeto por la cintura acercándola mas, mientras ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos. Permanecieron ahí por mucho tiempo, hasta que el valioso aire reclamo su terreno.

-**Me permites?-** le pregunto Jeral señalando la sortija.

**-Con gusto?-**contesto ella entregándosela. Él se arrodillo y con cariño se la coloco en el dedo. Ella sonrió y cuando él se incorporó, le robo otro beso rápido.- **Solo una casa**.- mentó con una sonrisa. Jeral también sonrió. Dos segundos después un tipo con traje atravesaba el cielo de fiore.- **No vuelvas a meterte con mi pastel!-** le grito la pelirroja molesta. Se calmó y miro su sortija- Es hermosa…- miro el cielo y sonrió.- Me pregunto cómo será la historia de los amigos de la maga…- miro el reloj del lugar**.- Debería contarles a las chicas, aunque Lucy me dirá "te lo dije"-** rio ella, agarrando el resto del pastel, saliendo del lugar e ignorando al temblad izo mesero que estaba tras la columna.

Mientras unos chicos… seis, para ser exactos, miraban con una gota el balcón por donde acababa de desaparecer la pelirroja.

-**Se lo advertimos.**-comento Natsu. Los otros asintieron

**-Como sea, al menos lo hizo**- aporto Levy restándole importancia- **ahora que hacemos?**- pregunto mirándolos.

**-Creo que nosotras deberíamos volver a casa de Erza**- contesto Lucy mirando al cielo.- **Seguramente quiera hablar con nosotras. Ustedes**- dijo señalando a los hombres- **Deberían buscar a Jeral por la ciudad, quien sabe dónde cayó el pobre.**

**-Se lo tiene merecido-c**omento Gajeel, ganándose un garnatón de Levy**- Ya vamos, ya vamos.**

Ambos escuadrones se despidieron con la mano. Cuando ya estaban alejados el chico de cabellos rosas y la chica de rubia cabellera se dieron la vuelta a la vez que se encontraban sus miradas. Se miraron mutuamente para después caminar cada uno por su lado, solo que el chico con un solo pensamiento en mente.

"_Pronto, Lucy. Pronto"_

* * *

**_Listo!_**

**_Si llegaron hasta aqui les agradezco haber leído la historia. No se si sabran, pero esto es una pre-cuela o secuela de mi primer one shot "Te gusto la historia?". Si quieren leerlo esta en mi perfil._**

**_._**

**_Espero les haya gustado, se hayan reído y apiadado del pobre Jeral y su arrebato de locura. Se que me quedo un poco OC, pero bueno._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Cualquier cosa estoy a su servicio._**

**_Hasta la proxima!_**

**_NekoFT_**


End file.
